Tumble Through Time
by Arin DeStruction
Summary: Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley wind up in the Marauder's Era, 1976 with nothing but a textbook on time travel that keeps giving them cryptic messages. Can they change the future or watch as everything stays the same as they get sent back to their own time? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Tumble Through Time**

**Chapter One**

Teddy Lupin glanced at the clock in the library, sighing as he realized it was past midnight. He sat his quill down and buried his head in his hands. He felt hands on his shoulders and soft waves of hair cascaded around his neck a nd down his torso as a small voice with a slight French accent whispered in his ear. "Come on, Teddy. Time to go to bed."

Teddy smiled a little and lifted his head, placing a kiss on his girlfriends temple. "I have to finish this paper, Vic. It's due in two days and I'll have no time to work on it tomorrow because of Quidditch."

Victoire Weasley ran her eyes over the text about time travelling open in front of Teddy. "I will help you with it after practice tomorrow night. I promise. But you aren't going to be in any shape to practice or even go to class if you don't go to bed. Madam Pince left the library hours ago. I'm surprised she didn't kick you out."

"She thinks I'm charming." Teddy winked, letting out a small laugh.

Victoire wrapped her arms around Teddy's shoulders and chuckled. "Who doesn't?"

Teddy nodded his head in agreement. "This is very true. It's how I snagged you, isn't it?"

"Your ridiculous good looks and teal hair might have had something to do with it. Not to mention, that motorcycle jacket you always wear. Makes you seem rebellious, you know."

"I am rebellious. I keep my hair blue. On purpose. Come on, Vic, you can come up with flattery better than that." Teddy chuckled.

"No more flattery if you don't get your arse in bed. Now."

"Only if you come with me."

"You know I wish I could." Victoire began to pick up his belongings. "Come on, love."

Teddy sighed and stretched. "If you say so, dear." He shut his textbook and began to put things away in his backpack when a small light illuminated the room for a split second. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Victiore looked at him, confused.

"Never mind. I guess my eyes are playing tricks on me. I really should get to sleep." The light flashed again, a little brighter. "Tell me you saw that."

"Did that come from your book?"

The pair glanced at the textbook and waited. It happened once more and Teddy flipped the book open. Suddenly, the room was engulfed in a bright light and Teddy and Victoire were falling through it. Teddy reached out for Victoire but she was just out of his reach. Then, as soon as it happened, they landed with a thud back in the library in the same positions they had been in, except the textbook was now closed.

"What the fuck was that?" Teddy asked, shaking his head.

"Maybe we both need sleep..." Victoire mused slowly. Teddy began to pack his belongings again when Victoire tapped him on the arm. "Ted... Tell me I'm not imagining things..." She said, staring at the wall behind them.

"What's the matter?"

"What does the date on that calender say?"

Teddy found where she was looking. "October 15th. That's today. What's wrong with that?"

"Lower..."

Teddy looked at the calender once more. "October 15th 19- 1976? Maybe the calender is wrong... It's fine."

"That's a magical calender, Teddy. It should be on the right date. What's going on?"

Teddy looked back at the textbook sitting inconspicuously on the table in front of him. He opened it again, but the pages were blank. He flipped back and forth, trying to find any writing at all. On the very last page, he finally did.

_The thing you most hope for can be a reality.  
It just needs a little help.  
Your knowledge can make it so._

"Teddy..." Victoire broke the silence with a shaky voice. "What's going on? What's the book talking about?"

"If- if we're in 1976..." Teddy soon realized what part of everything meant. "If we're in 1975, that means my dad is alive. And my mum. My dad is alive and- And he's 16. He's here at Hogwarts. Right now. I can meet my parents, Vic..."

"That can't be the only reason a bloody book sent us back 38 years into the past."

"And what if it is?!" Teddy asked, suddenly agitated. "I'm sorry I'm not like you and have the luxury of having my parents around. This is what I've wanted. To meet them. And now I can. What's so wrong with that?"

"We need to find the Headmaster... If this is the 70s, that means it's Dumbledore. He can figure all of this out. It'll be nice to talk to the actual person instead of a portrait, as well." Victoire noticed the strange look on Teddy's face. "We aren't supposed to be here, Teddy. We haven't even been thought of yet. If your dad if 15, he's not even close to thinking about children."

"Yeah... Yeah, you're probably right... Let's go, I guess..." Teddy slung his backpack over his shoulder with a glum look on his face.

Victoire smiled a small smile as she laced their fingers together. "Maybe you can meet him first, though..."

Teddy half-smiled at the thought. "Yeah, maybe."

X X X


	2. Chapter 2

**Tumble Through Time**

**Chapter Two**

The walk to the Headmaster's office was a familiar one for Teddy and the pair made it to the stone gargoyle faster than they had expected. They stood in front of the entrance and paused.

"Damn it. We don't even know the password." Teddy groaned in frustration.

"We really need to see the Headmaster. Please, please let us in." Victoire pleaded to the gargoyle. Much to her delight, and major surprise, the gargoyle sprang to life and revealed the familiar spiraling staircase. They hopped on and rode it to the top.

The door swung open before Teddy even had a chance to knock. He marvelled at how different the office looked from the way his current Headmaster kept it. They saw Dumbledore stationed at his desk, looking at them expectantly. He looked very similar to the portrait they had talked to on many occasions, just a few years younger. His beard wasn't as long and he looked less worn than they were used to.

Teddy couldn't help but stare. Finally, Dumbledore spoke up. "And who might the two of you be? I've been expecting you."

"Sorry..." Victoire looked a bit perplexed. "You've been expecting us?"

"No one enters my castle without my knowledge. For the most part, anyways." He stood up and drew up two chairs for Teddy and Victoire to sit in in front of his desk. "Two people appear, as if by Apparition, in the middle of my library and I figure they'll make it here at some point. Please sit." He nodded his head towards the chairs.

"You're Dumbledore. Wow..." Teddy whispered as he sat. "You're a bit shorter than I expected."

Dumbledore chuckled as he sat, as well. "I don't think I've ever heard that one before, young man."

"I'm sorry, Headmaster. I'm used to talking to your portrait." Teddy smiled sheepishly.

"My portrait, eh? Interesting. So, how did two young children manage to Apparate into my castle at one o'clock in the morning?"

Victoire sighed, going over her explanation in her head. "This is going to sound extremely... Odd. But... We aren't from here, exactly. Well, we are, but... We are kind of from... Well, the future, so to speak."

Victoire paused waiting for Dumbledore to speak. "Go on." was all he said, listening intently.

"You see, we were in the library studying and this book we had started giving off a very strange light. Next thing we know, we're still in the library, but in 1976 instead of... Instead of 2014."

"Do you have this book?" Dumbledore asked. Victoire pulled it out of Teddy's backpack and handed it over. Dumbledore flipped through the blank pages, mulling over the very last page.

"The pages had been wiped clean when we arrived here, but that message had appeared. I don't think the book has been written yet and that's why it's empty. The message is puzzling, though."

Dumbledore hmm'd as he closed the book. "Well, I believe we will have to make arrangements for the two of you until we can figure out how to get you home, if at all."

"We could be stuck here?" Teddy finally spoke up.

"I'm not sure. Time is a very tricky thing to be dealing with. We need to figure out just exactly how this happened. I guess we'll just have to keep you here until we can know for sure. What year and house are the two of you?"

"He's a Sixth Year and I'm a Fifth Year. We're both Gryffindor." Victoire answered a little too fast and Dumbledore glanced at her knowingly. She blushed and looked at the floor. "I'm a Ravenclaw." She said, quietly.

"But you would be more comfortable together, would you not?" Victoire and Teddy both nodded at the Headmaster. "Then it's settled. You both can belong to Gryffindor."

"But I'm not supposed to be a..." Victoire began.

"You aren't supposed to be here, either, are you?" Dumbledore winked.

"Headmaster... My father is attending this school right now. He's 16 like I am. Won't that mess with anything?"

"As long as you don't let it slip who you are, I shouldn't see a problem with it."

"But it's a bit complicated. He- uh- he and my mother died when I was just a few months old. I- I don't know how I might react to him."

"And who might your father be?"

"Remus Lupin, sir."

"And that would make you...?"

Victoire blushed. "We never told you our names. I'm so sorry. He's Teddy. And I'm Victoire Weasley."

"Mr. Lupin, Ms. Weasley, I trust that you will make the right decisions when it comes to Remus. Now, the two of you are in a relationship?" Victoire and Teddy nodded, slightly embarrassed. "A secret one, judging by your reactions."

"Yes, Headmaster. You see, he lives with his godfather and his godfather is my uncle by marriage. We haven't said anything because we don't know just how they'll react."

"May I be so bold as to assume that you might have shared a bed to sleep before?" Victoire blushed crimson, glancing at the floor once more. "Far be it from me to judge about what may or may not be acceptable in the 21st century, Ms. Weasley. I'm just trying to assess where to house you for the night until I can speak with Professor McGonagall in the morning. If you aren't opposed to sharing sleeping quarters tonight, I believe I have a place for you." Teddy and Victoire nodded and rose out of their chairs. Teddy pulled on his backpack and the two teenagers followed Dumbledore out of his office.

They followed him silently until they reached a door a couple floors above the Headmaster's office. "This room will be your sleeping quarters for the night. Professor McGonagall and I will return in the morning to get the two of you situated. Good night."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Victoire smiled as Dumbledore began retreating down the hall. DUmbledore turned his head and nodded before disappearing around the corner.

Teddy slowly opened the door and walked in with Victoire walking cautiously behind him. The room contained a fireplace surrounded by a couple couches and a nice fluffy armchair, a nice king sized bed, a wardrobe, and a door leading to a bathroom. It was decorated in all shades of blue. There was a giant window next to the bed with deep blue drapes and the bed was covered in sheets of baby blue.

"You tired anymore, Vic?" Teddy asked, dropping his backpack on the floor and walking around inspecting the room as he pulled off his t-shirt.

Victoire shook her head as she pulled open the wardrobe to find sets of male and female pajamas of all sorts that looked to be their sizes. "Maybe if I lay down I will be, but at the moment my head is reeling." As she closed the wardrobe, Teddy wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her neck, kissing it gently. "What if we can't go back?" She whispered.

"Dumbledore's a genius, from what we've always been told. He'll figure something out. We won't be stuck here forever."

Victoire turned around, still in Teddy's arms. "But you can't promise that, can you?"

"I promise that I will be here with you no matter what. Even if we're stuck in this timeline for the rest of our lives, I will never leave you. I will always be here. Maybe I can't promise that we'll get home, but I can promise that you won't be alone. Is that okay?"

Victoire sighed, resting her head on Teddy's chest. "I love you."

"And I, you. Come on, love. Let's get to bed."

Victoire closed her eyes for a second before nodding and slipping off her jeans. Teddy crawled into bed and she followed shortly after. Victoire curled up as close as she could to Teddy and he flung his arm over her, pulling her closer, and holding her tightly. "Goodnight." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Victoire groaned, already half-asleep, and Teddy smiled into her hair before drifting off, as well.

X X X


	3. Chapter 3

**Tumble Through Time**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Thank you to snuffles95 and ILoveSpunk for my first few reviews so far! I really hope this story becomes well liked. I wanted to do something different and I've really liked the idea of a time travel fic where Teddy meets Remus and everything and I finally really got thinking hard on it and how I wanted to do it and here we are! Read and review, follow, and favorite, please and thank you! **

Teddy and Victoire were woken around seven to voices outside of their door. They quickly sat up and strained to hear what was being said.

"But, Albus, what if they're with You-Know-Who?" said a harsh, female voice.

"Minerva, they're just children. And no matter how powerful Voldemort thinks he may be, he does not have the power to Apparate anyone, of age or not, into this castle. I believe exactly what they told me. Do you trust me?"

"Of- of course, I do, Albus. This was never about me not trusting you."

There was silence and then a sharp rapping on the door. Teddy leaped out of bed to pull his shirt and jeans back on and threw Victoire's jeans to her. He opened the door slowly just as Victoire was buttoning her pants.

"Good morning, Headmaster, Professor." Teddy nodded his head quickly as he let the two adults into the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Lupin, Ms. Weasley. Did you sleep well?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.

"Better than I expected, to be honest. So," Teddy began as he took a seat by the fireplace. "What are you going to do with us? Do you know if we can get home yet?"

"I do not know how long your stay here will be as of yet, Mr. Lupin. This book that you say brought you here has been tampered with and with some extremely powerful magic, from what I can tell just by looking at it over the past few hours. Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall looked a bit taken aback. "Well, Professor Dumbledore tells me that where you're from, you are both Gryffindors?" Teddy and Victoire nodded. "Well, then welcome back to my house. If you could both write down your class schedules for me, I will compile the list of books and things you will need and you will be escorted to Diagon Alley later today to go and buy them."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but we don't have any money..." Victoire said, uneasily.

Professor McGonagall looked back at Dumbledore, who nodded. "The Headmaster will see to it that you are able to get anything that you need. I will send the Gryffindor Prefects to take you to Diagon Alley around 3 p.m. In the meantime, would you like the house elves to send up breakfast and lunch before you leave?"

"Yes, Professor. Thank you very much." Teddy pulled two spare pieces of parchment out of his bag and he and Vic quickly wrote down their schedules.

"Now, you will both need new last names, at the very least. We can't very well have two Mr. Lupin's walking around our halls. What would you both prefer?"

"Well, my mother's maiden name is Delacour. Maybe I could use that?" Victoire said after thinking for a second.

McGonagall nodded tersely. "And you, Mr. Lupin?"

"I- I don't know, Professor." He thought slowly, first over the last names of people he knew that wouldn't work, and then landing on authors of books he had read. "Finch." He decided on the main family from To Kill A Mockingbird, one of Hermione's Muggle books he had read. McGonagall nodded in approval. "What will we tell people about our families? And why we're here?"

Victoire smiled. "We're orphans. Technically, now it's true for the both of us, considering we haven't even been born yet." She thought for a second longer. "We both attended Beauxbatons, that's where my mother and her family have all went, and we were at an orphanage in France. The orphanage burnt down and we had to be relocated."

"This is why I love you. Always thinking on your feet." Teddy smiled, kissing Victoire's temple.

"Well, I believe that settles it. Is that good enough for you, Headmaster?" McGonagall asked, turning to face Dumbledore, who nodded appreciatively.

Not long after, McGonagall and Dumbledore took their leave and about 10 minutes later, a small house elf appeared with a tray full of breakfast.

Teddy and Victoire spent their day lounging around, playing games, and just generally enjoying themselves, and both jumped out of their skin when a knock came at the door.

"That's probably the prefects. I'll get it." Victoire got up from her perch on Teddy's lap and went to answer the door. She opened the door to four new faces. "Are you the Prefects McGonagal was sending? You can't all be Prefects."

The copper-headed female spoke up, rolling her eyes. "Remus and I are," she said, pointing to the sandy-haired boy standing next to her. "But these two," she nodded to a boy with messy black hair and glasses and one with long, dark hair and sporting a smirk. "can't let Remus go to the loo by himself and no matter how much I complain, they're always there." She held her hand out. "I'm Lily Evans."

"Victoire... Delacour." Victoire told her, accepting the handshake.

The boy with long, dark brown hair leaned forward, still smirking. "And I'm Sirius. Sirius Black. You're French, are you?" He winked and extended his hand, as well, and Remus and the other boy rolled their eyes, sniggering.

"I have a boyfriend, who just so happens to be sitting by the fireplace." Victoire opened the door wider so they could all see Teddy. "Thank you, though." Victoire winked back, laughing. Sirius tried not to look offended.

The last boy still couldn't contain his laughter. "I'm James Potter. It's nice to meet you, Victoire. I promise to not hit on you. Especially in front of your boyfriend."

Victoire laughed along and moved out of the way so the group could walk into the room.

"Nice set-up you have here. I wonder if I'd get one of these if I actually got a girlfriend. Or kept one around longer than a week before I got tired of them." Sirius chuckled as he surveyed the room. His eyes landed on Teddy and he gave him a funny look. "Why the bloody hell is your hair blue?"

"I'm a metamorphmagus... It's kind of my thing to keep my hair blue. From the stories I hear, my mother liked to keep hers pink."

"Wicked. I have a cousin who's daughter is one of those." Sirius noticed Teddy's leather jacket thrown on the back of one of the chairs. "This yours?" He asked, as he picked it up. Teddy nodded. "I like your style. I have one like this back in my dorm."

"Teddy, I don't know if you heard who was who, but that's Sirius, James, Lily... and Remus." Victoire pointed everyone out, pausing on Remus and his name.

Teddy's breath hitched in his throat as he looked at his father at 16 years old. He had sandy hair, kind green eyes, and Teddy's smile. "It's- It's nice to meet you all." He cleared his throat.

"So, Ted, can you really change your appearance whenever you want?" Sirius asked, wandering around the room poking around at things. Teddy thought for a second, screwed up his face in concentration, and a second later Sirius was staring at himself. Teddy changed his appearance back to normal and smiled at the shocked look on Sirius's face. "That was fucking wicked. Creepy as hell, but wicked."

"It's useful at times..." Teddy shrugged, stealing another glance at Remus. "So, you lot are escorting us to Diagon Alley? All of you?"

"Well, it was just supposed to be Lily and I..." Remus began.

"But Dumbles loves James and I. And we love any excuse to miss class. So, yes, all of us are going. Seems like quite the adventure, wouldn't you say?" Sirius finished, sneaking a wink at Victoire.

"I don't mean to pry, Victoire, but are you..." James seemed hesitant to finish his question.

"I'm a quarter Veela, James. If that's what you were wondering."

"Ah, no wonder Sirius thinks he's in love." Remus chuckled. "Down, boy."

"He falls in love every other day, Moony, Veela or not." James countered, chuckling, as well.

"I do not fall in love every other day, Prongs. Maybe every other week, but not every other day. Merlin's pants, give me some credit." Sirius rolled his eyes.

Lily clapped her hands together. "Everybody ready to head to the Headmaster's office? He's waiting on us. And I''m not going to be late again because of you lazy sods." Lily walked towards the door and James followed close behind. Sirius saluted her and stole a glance at an unimpressed Victoire, and Remus hung back while Victoire helped Teddy gather things into his backpack.

"So, how did you two wind up at Hogwarts? I don't think I've ever heard of transfers before." Remus asked, as Teddy closed the door.

"We were at Beauxbatons, living in an orphanage in the summers. But the orphanage burnt down and we had to find somewhere else to go. Dumbledore was kind enough to open his doors to us." Victoire answered, because Teddy had opened his mouth to answer but more or less looked like a fish out of water.

"He's not French, or doesn't sound it anyways."

"His parents were in France when they died and he didn't have any family in England, so he stayed."

"Oh. Sorry about that, mate." Remus gave Teddy a sobering look.

"All good. Don't remember them, anyways." Teddy shrugged. "But thanks, anyways."

They reached Dumbledore's office and, after Dumbledore handed Teddy and Victoire pouches containing more than enough gold, they all stepped into the Floo one by one calling out for Diagon Alley amidst the green flames.

X X X


	4. Chapter 4

**Tumble Through Time**

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read so far! Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite! :)**

**snuffles95- the Harry Potter WIkia page for him says his eyes are green. And I'm pretty sure that somewhere in the books, it says his eyes are green. If I'm not misitaken, they turn amber when he's a wolf, but they're green otherwise. **

The group of Hogwarts students fell through the fireplace in Florish & Blotts one by one. And one by one, they picked themselves up off of the ground and dusted themselves off. James's glasses had gone askew, Sirius was shaking the ashes out of his hair in a very dog-like manner, and Teddy and Remus both just looked shaken. Lily and Victoire looked at the boys with incredulous looks on their faces and both pulled their still pristine-looking hair up into ponytails.

"Do you both still have your shopping lists?" Lily asked Teddy and Victoire, who both nodded. "Well, go on then and get your books. There's a few things I need to look at, so we can all meet at the front doors in 30 minutes?"

"I'll help you find what you need, Victoire." Sirius smiled, trying to be charming as he walked up next to her.

"I think I can manage, Sirius." Vic said, rolling her eyes and chuckling a bit.

"Nonsense. You've never been here before. You have no idea where anything is. Meanwhile, I've browsed these shelves once a year for the past six years, dreading picking anything up that they had to offer. I coupld probably find you anything you wanted."

"Erm, right..." Victoire had forgotten that her and Teddy were 'from France' and 'had never sat foot in Diagon Alley before.' "Well, then, Mr. Black, where should we go first?" She handed her supply list over, attempting to call his bluff. But he happily took it from her and began walking.

"You gonna come or not?" Sirius asked, turning around, his eyes twinkling at the double meaning in his statement.

"Yeah- yeah, sorry." Victoire jogged a little to catch up.

"So, what's France like?" Sirius asked, walking up to a set of shelves and plucking a book off of it.

"It's, uhm, very different than here." If she could have been honest, she had only actually visited France a handful of times in her life. She was fluent in the language and had a small accent, thanks to her mother, but that was about it. "So, do you live in London?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I did. But I moved in with James over the summer. Long story short, my family sucks and they disowned me. But Prongs- I mean, James's- parents have always been more than understanding. They love the shit out of me. And, I mean, who wouldn't? Have you seem me?" Sirius laughed.

"You're really full of yourself, you know that?"

"And yet, the girls still love me. Never had one say no before." Sirius winked.

"You've had one." Victoire stated, raising any eyebrow.

"Bollocks. Who?"

"Me." Victoire grinned.

"I never formally asked, therefore that doesn't count. I'll get you to say yes. 'Yes, yes, oh gods, yes', to be exact."

"Are we almost done yet? You're getting a bit creepy." Victoire couldn't help but smile, though.

"Quit kidding yourself, Victoire Delacour. No one says no to Sirius Black. Ever." He winked again and brushed his hand up against hers as he lifted her book list. "I do believe we're finished. For now, at least. Let's get these blasted books paid for." Victoire couldn't speak as he walked off.

Across the building, James and Remus were helping Teddy find everything he needed.

"So, what's it like? Being an orphan, I mean..." James asked, looking around.

"A bit lonely, to be honest. I mean, my whole life, Vic and I have only had each other. Our parents were friends and passed away in the same accident. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I mean... My parents are getting on in years and I'm just afraid that if one passes on, the other one will follow because they can't live without one another. I don't think I could handle it."

Teddy scanned the shelves and grabbed a book from his list. "You get used to it..."

"I couldn't imagine losing a parent, let alone both of them." Remus said, solemnly.

"I guess I was lucky enough to not have any memories of them. So," Teddy cleared his throat. "What is there to do at Hogwarts? To be completely honest, I was a bit of a troublemaker at my old school."

"Well, then, Teddy, you've made friends with the right people." James grinned. "We call ourselves the Marauders. We're kind of a big thing around school."

"Oh, really?" Teddy asked, laughing at the proud look on James's face. He marvelled at how much Harry resembled his father.

"Well, James and Sirius are the troublemakers. I just observe most of the time." Remus chuckled. "Well, I think you have everything you can get here. Ready to go?"

Teddy nodded and they walked up to the counter. When Teddy finished paying, they made their way to the front of the building to meet with the others. As they got closer, they noticed a couple standing very close together, with the male whispering something obviously funny in the female's ear. Then, they all realized around the same time that the two were Sirius and Victoire. Teddy cleared his throat and they jumped apart.

"Finished, Vic?" He asked, nonchalantly. Victoire nodded, embarrassed. "Sirius, I think Vic and I can shop together from now on. Sirius ran his hand through his hair and nodded. "Are we just waiting on Lily now?"He spotted an auburn head of hair walking towards them. "Never mind. Let's go." Victoire began to walk after Sirius, but Teddy grabbed her wrist. "We can follow everyone." He had a hard look in his eye.

Once everyone walked out of the door, Teddy and Victoire followed. "What are you doing?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

"Keeping you from making a mistake. Unless you've forgotten, you do have a boyfriend."

"Well, it's not like I'm planning on sleeping with Sirius..."

"Oh, that's all well and good, considering we haven't even done that, but you don't need to flirt back."

Victoire paused, looked at Teddy, and glared. "Maybe it's just nice to have someone that I don't know giving me some attention. You know, girls flirt with you all day long, and I keep my mouth shut. But Merlin forbid, one guy glances at me and you go ape-shit. Ever since we were little, you've acted like I was your property and no one else's, but I'm just supposed to be okay with girls eye-fucking you everywhere we go? Not fair, Teddy."

Teddy huffed. "They just walked into the Apothecary. Let's go."

The rest of the trip in Diagon Alley was relatively uneventful. Teddy refused to let go of Victoire's hand and Sirius decided to stay back from everyone. They got back to school and Remus and James walked Teddy and Victoire back to their room.

"I'm sorry about Sirius." Remus said to Teddy as Victoire walked into their room.

"It's... Fine, I guess. He just needs to cool it. I wouldn't hit on his girlfriend if he had one.

"Sirius just doesn't know when to quit." James said, shrugging. "Listen, we're having a party in a couple weeks. Would you like to come? It should just be a relatively small one, but it probably won't be." James laughed.

"Sure. We'd love to come. That sounds cool. Thanks."

"See you when you start classes on Monday." Remus smiled genuinely as he and James began to walk off.

Teddy shut the door and walked over to Victoire, and tried to pull her in for a kiss but she wrenched away.

"What are you doing? I'm mad at you, if you didn't notice."

"Vic, come on. I love you, now quit. Maybe I'm the jealous type and I apologize for that. But you are insanely beautiful and anyone could steal you away from me at any time. So, don't you think I have a right to be jealous sometimes?"

"No one's going to steal me away from you, Ted. I'm yours. Sirius may try and get in my pants, but I haven't even let you in there yet and we've been together almost two years. So, why would I let him? I'm still waiting for you to marry me first." Victoire smiled sweetly and intertwined their fingers. "I love you, too. We're just a damn good-looking couple and we have a right to get jealous of anyone who looks."

Teddy kissed Victoire on her forehead and sighed. "You ready to go to sleep? I'm wiped out."

Victoire raised her eyebrow and looked at Teddy, grinning. "I was thinking we could fool around a bit, actually. All this talk of sex has me all worked up..." Teddy furrowed his brow at his girlfriend. "Just because I'm not ready to sleep with you doesn't mean we stop getting damn close, does it?" Teddy relaxed his expression as Victoire pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Teddy hooked his hands up under Victoire's bum and pulled her legs up around his waist, before laying her down on their bed.

"You're such a tease..." Teddy groaned as Victoire unbuttoned his jeans and stuck a hand down his boxers.

"You love it." Victoire grinned as Teddy nodded furiously and began placing kisses up and down her collarbone.

X X X


	5. Chapter 5

**Tumble Through TIme**

**Chapter Five**

Monday came fast and soon breakfast was over and Teddy and Victoire were headed their separate ways to class. Victoire headed to her Muggle Studies class and Teddy followed the rest of the Marauders to Transfiguration with the Slytherins. Teddy sat tentively between Sirius and Remus and waited for class to start. Professor McGonagall walked in and took her place in front of her desk. As soon as she walked in, james and Sirius put their heads together and began whispering dilligently.

"Today, we will begin by turning hedgehogs into pincushions and back. We've worked with turning inanimate objects into live ones, but this may be a bit of a challenge for some of you..." She turned her head towards James and Sirius. "I'm sorry, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, am I interrupting anything with my lesson?"

Sirius turned on his charm and grinned at the professor. "Oh, Minnie, you're here. Don't mind us. Really, keep going. We just have a little business we need to take care of later, is all."

"I just heard that you have volunteered yourself and Mr. Potter to demonstrate today's lesson, is that correct?" Teddy tried not to laugh. Some things never change and apparently Minerva McGonagall was one of them. "The incantation is- " But she paused as Sirius waved his wand, flawlessly turning his hedgehog into a pincushion and back wordlessly, while James did the same thing next to him. McGonagall looked like a fish out of water.

"Honestly, Minnie, why do you keep doubting us? We could probably sit our NEWTs right now and pass with flying colors."

"Don't tempt me, Mr. Black." McGonagall said, shaking her head.

The rest of the class passed with very little interruptions on James and Sirius's parts. But when class was dismissed, things took an ugly turn.

Teddy walked out with the Marauders, laughing at something Sirius had said when a voice behind them spoke up. The boys turned around and Teddy came face to face with a pale boy, who had long, greasy, black hair, and a large, hook shaped nose.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you boys have a new little pet." The boy said with a sneer.

"Get out of here, _Snivellus._ Don't want you dirtying up our new friend here. So, why don't you get your abnormally large beak out of our way?" Sirius said, glaring at the boy (who Teddy was pretty sure wasn't actually named Snivellus, but thought that with these wizarding families... You just never know.)

"I'd watch your mouth, Black. Or you'll be next. Pureblood or not." said a burly-looking, no-necked boy next to 'Snivellus'.

"What, Crabbe? You mean to tell me that poor little Snivelly here hasn't told you his big dark secret?"

Crabbe spun to look at the pale-faced boy, but was quickly dismissed. "You shut your mouth right this instant or so help me..."

Professor McGonagall waltzed out of her classroom at the perfect time. Both Sirius and the boy were gripping their wands inside their pockets. "Boys! Quit starting trouble and get to class! You're attracting a crowd!"

The pale-faced boy sagged his shoulders. "Yes, Professor..." He mumbled, as he and his group of friends walked away shooting daggers at the Marauders.

"Who was that?" Teddy asked as they made their way to their next class.

"Who, Snivellus? His name's Severus Snape." Sirius shuddered just having to speak the name. "He's a pathetic, greasy sod who I wouldn't even give the time of day to if he wasn't constantly in my way." He said, dismissively.

Teddy stared in awe. Severus Snape? That couldn't be the same Severus that Harry's son, Albus, was named after. They had always grown up thinking Severus was a hero... Not a gigantic jackass. He noticed James roll his eyes. "I take it you don't like him either?"

James shrugged. "Like Sirius said, he's a pathetic sod that we shouldn't give the time of day."

"Well, thank you for sticking up for me, Sirius. I appreciate it, especially since I haven't been the kindest to you."

Sirius waved him off. "I deserved it. I was hitting on your girlfriend."

Remus chuckled. "Whenever Sirius deems you a friend, he becomes... Fiercely loyal, I would say. Some might even call it... _Dog-like_." Remus winked at Sirius. "He'll even cuddle with you like a 6-foot tall arrogant lap dog, if you let him. It's why we call him Padfoot. He's like a big, cuddly, egotistical dog."

Sirius glared at Remus. "That was very _wolf-like_ of you, _Moony_." Remus just rolled his eyes. "Say, James? What's got your antlers in a knot? You're bring very quiet."

"Shut up, house pet." James laughed. "Nothing's the matter. I just like watching the two of you go back and forth. I'm sure Teddy's getting a kick out of it, as well."

Teddy couldn't help but grin at the banter between the three friends. They seemed so connected, like they were sharing a brain. He almost wished he had friends just like them back home. Or the actual Marauders, themselves. Of course, his friends were amazing, but they just didn't seem to have the same chemistry that James, Sirius, and Remus did.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully, and it seemed all too soon that Teddy had to part from the Marauders and was crawling into bed with Victoire in their shared dorm. She buried her head in his neck and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't think I want to leave, Vic." Teddy whispered, stroking Victoire's arm with his thumb.

"Why's that, love?" Victoire asked, sleepily.

"I'm finally getting to know my dad, Vic. And he's better than I could have imagined. And... I'm afraid to go back to a future where he doesn't exist. I can't lose him again, Vic. Not when I'll actually remember him this time."

"Time is a tricky thing, though, Teddy. If we stayed, who knows what would happen. If we somehow changed time, maybe your dad would never meet your mom, and then you would never be born. And if you aren't ever born, what if that makes you disappear? Just cease to exist, you know? Poof, gone..."

"You could have stopped at 'disappear', darling." Teddy chuckled, sadly. "I guess you're right. But then again, at least I would cease to exist knowing my father and who he was."

"What about me? You'd just cease to exist and leave me here without you?" Victoire pouted.

"You'd still have me until I was supposed to be born. That's 38 years. We'd be old and grey anyways."

Victoire ran her hands through Teddy's hair and ruffled it. "You won't every let yourself get grey-headed. Don't lie to yourself."

Teddy kissed Victoire on the top of her head. "You're right, like always. If they find a way to send us home, I'll go. Rather begrudgingly, but I'll go."

"Good. I wouldn't leave without you. I love you, Ted." Victoire yawned and nestled in closer to Teddy.

"I love you, too, Vic."

X X X


	6. Chapter 6

**Tumble Through Time**

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long! I had a bit of writers block on just how I wanted to do this chapter, but I think I've got it, and then my two year old and I got sick, but we're better now! :) On a side note, I'm going to try to stick to canon as well as I can, up until the end of this story, but as of right now the only things I've made non-canon is Victoire's age. According to Jo, she's two years younger than Teddy, but I've made her only a year younger. As always, read, favorite, follow, & review! xoxo**

**A/N 2: Kind of dirty, not too graphic. Use your imagination if you want. Ha.**

Teddy stifled a yawn as he rubbed his eyes and answered his door the next morning. He raised an eyebrow at Sirius, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning like a madman.

"Sirius..." Teddy couldn't help but to yawn this time. "Do you know what bloody time it is?"

"Yep. It's nine. And we're busy today. We have a party to plan."

Victoire sat up in bed and pulled the covers around her skimpy nightshirt. "It's Saturday. Why the bloody hell are you awake at nine on a Saturday?"

"Well, that's an easy one, love. I had the task of waking you sods up to help us. Teddy is coming with me and the guys and you, Miss Delacour, are going with Lily and her whiney bunch of friends. Well, Alice isn't so whiney, but the rest of them sure are."

Victoire pouted a bit. "Why can't I go with you guys?"

"Because, love, we have to visit some rather shady places that aren't suited for the likes of a lady such as yourself."

Victoire looked skeptical and crossed her arms. "And just where that might be?"

"Mostly The Hog's Head. The old barkeep there will sell us what dear Madam Rosmerta won't. Now, I'll wait outside the door. You two get dressed quick. Like bunnies or something." Sirius made a shooing motion with his hand and closed the door for Teddy.

"Should we get dressed then?" Teddy asked, turning to face his girlfriend.

"Well, I was hoping for a bit of a lie in, but seeing as that's not happening, I guess we should."

"Well, then, get on up. You've been talking about wanting to get to know more females besides Lily, now here's your chance." Teddy picked a shirt up off of the floor and smelled it, nodded approvingly, and pulled it on.

"Are you going to get all bummed out after spending all day with Remus again?"

Teddy stopped buttoning his jeans and shrugged. "It's getting easier. Besides, I think I have a plan." He grinned wickedly.

"Teddy, what are you talking about? Are you thinking of trying to keep him alive?" Victoire jumped out of bed as Teddy shrugged again and finished buttoning his jeans."Ted, you can't. Horrible things have happened to wizards who have meddled with time. You can't do anything to change what's already happened."

"But that's just it, Vic. It _technically_ hasn't happened yet. What if we've already fucked the timeline up just by being here? We don't know what will be waiting for us back home. If we ever get back there, that is. Total apocolyptic annihalation could be waiting for us, Melin only knows. OR everything could be fucking rainbows and kittens. What's one little thing that crossed my mind going to change?"

"It could be the difference between you even existing or not! Godric, Teddy, please don't do whatever it is you're thinking about."

"I haven't even made up my mind yet, so don't get your knickers in a twist. Now, are you going to put those trousers on or are you going shopping in your underpants?" Teddy asked, rudely, as he sat down to pull his trainers on.

Victoire pulled her jeans on slowly. "Teddy, please, just think about listening to me for once."

"I haven't even told you what I was thinking about doing. And besides, it was only a random thought. Who said I was going to do anything about it?"

Victoire walked the few short paces to her boyfriend and cupped his face in her hands. "Because I know you, Ted. I know that you are very stubborn and when you get a random idea in your head, you don't let it go. Don't think I don't know that it was a random idea when you decided to ask me out the first time." She winked, kissing him quickly on the nose.

"You turned me down, though. Didn't you? And that was completely different. I've been in love with you since I was 6. It was only a matter of time before I tried to snag you." Teddy placed a chaste kiss on Victoire's lips. "Come on, love. Sirius is waiting."

"Never thought I'd hear you say those words." Victoire mumbled against his lips, smiling.

They left their room and followed Sirius down to the Entrance Hall making small talk along the way. They met up with the rest of the Marauders and Lily and her friends. Victoire smiled as Lily began to speak first.

"Victoire, this is Alice and Marlene. They're going with us to Diagon Alley."

"How did you get permission to go to Diagon Alley?" Victoire wondered aloud.

"They told Minnie they were taking you clothes shopping." Sirius rolled his eyes.

Victoire gave Lily a suspicious look. "But I haven't got any more money. I gave Dumbledore back what I didn't spend..."

Alice grinned and pulled out a sack of coins. "And Dumbledore gave it back to us to give to you."

"So, you better come back with some clothes." Lily winked. She linked arms with Victoire and the group of students began walking towards Hogsmeade. "We're breaking off from the boys at The Three Broomsticks so we can Floo to The Leaky Cauldron." Lily explained when Victoire made a confused face.

The finally made it to Diagon Alley about 20 minutes later and bagan browsing the shops.

"So, what's it like?" Alice asked, rummaging through a rack of robes.

"What's what like?" Victoire raised an eyebrow.

"Being, you know, an orphan?" Alice whispered the last word like it was a secret.

"Oh. Uhm, well, it get's rather lonely at times. But I've always had Teddy to keep me company, you see. Our parents were friends and they passed away in the same accident. I was 3 and he was 4."

Alice looked at Victoire with sad, puppy dog eyes. "Oh, that's terrible! I'm so sorry! I couldn't even imagine... But at least you had someone you know..."

"Yeah, the orphanage tried to separate us, but that didn't really work out for them."

Alice nodded. "What is France like? I've always wanted to go there. It looks beautiful."

"It's truly... Magical. In the Muggle sense of the word. I loved it there, but things happen, you know..." Victoire said vaguely, hoping Alice wouldn't want her to elaborate.

A comfortable silence enveloped the two as they continued to browse through the racks until Lily and Marlene showed back up, with a few bags in hand.

"We're bored." Marlene stated. "Let's go get some ice cream." Marlene was, in not s many words, gorgeous. She had long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She also had what Teddy and some of Victoire's cousin's liked to refer to as a 'brilliant personality' (which basically meant she had big knockers.) While Alice was the complete opposite. She had short, brown hair and big, brown eyes. She wasn't ugly but any standards, just a bit plain. Victoire's younger sister, Dominique, would say she had definite potential.

The four squeezed into a booth at Florean Fortesque's, ice creams in hand, and began to dig in.

"I hope Alice wasn't a bother, Vic." Lily said, swallowing a bite. "She can get a bit nosy." Lily laughed as ALice blushed bright crimson.

"I wasn't..." Alice said, quietly, into her spoon.

"She really wasn't." Victoire smiled. "I didn't mind the questions, actually."

"We need to find dresses for tonight. One of us has _got to_ get laid." Marlene said suddenly, apparently bored of talking about Victoire and Alice.

"Marley, you're probably the only one who will. Sirius will shag you senseless, no matter what you're wearing. You could be in a tea cozy and he'd still sneak off with you." Lily stated, laughing.

"Oh, are you and Sirius an item?" Victoire asked, innocently.

"Oh, fuck no." Marlene rolled her eyes. "He's just a good shag every once in a while. If he wasn't, I don't think I could stand his ego. Although, he isn't confident in himself for no reason, if you catch my drift."

Victoire blushed at the innuendo. "Oh." was all she could say.

"What about you and Teddy? Think you'll get lucky?" Alice asked, bluntly.

"No." VIctoire shrugged. "We haven't actually gone that far yet."

"Oh, well, isn't that cute?" Marlene asked, mockingly.

"I'm waiting for marriage. I know he's slept with other girls, but he understands that I want to wait. I do love him, but I think it's better for us if we wait."

"Merlin, you're adorable." Marlene rolled her eyes. "Sex isn't that big of a deal, sweetheart."

"Well, it is to me." Victoire shrugged again and looked down at her slowly melting ice cream.

"Come on, Marley, give her a break. I think that's awesome." Alice said, smiling at Victoire.

"Thanks, Alice..." Victoire said, quietly. Marlene just rolled her eyes again.

Lily shook her head. "Come on, guys. We still have some shopping to do." As they began to file out of the shop, Lily grabed Victoire's arm and pulled her off to the side. "Don't mind Marley. She's a bit of a slag sometimes... Personally, I think it's great that you're waiting and I wish I would have done the same. Anything she says, no matter the subject, just let it roll off your back. She's just not too keen on you at the moment because she knows Sirius has taken a liking to you and she's jealous."

"But I have a boyfriend and Sirius knows that. She doesn't have anything to worry about."

"Yes, but we know Sirius a lot better than you do, Vic. Boyfriend's aren't a big worry of his, just a small thing in the way. Once he finds someone he decides to fancy for a bit, he usually gets them. Very rarely does he not. I see with the way you and Teddy are, that you're one of the ones he won't get, but Marlene hasn't seen that." Lily squeezed Victoire's arm gently and smiled. "Just don't let her get to you. If you really get to know her, she's practically harmless."

Later that night, VIctoire walked out of her and Teddy's shared bathroom and spun around for her boyfriend, showing off her new dress. It was ice blue, to match her eyes, and came down mid-thigh. It was a fairly simple dress with a small, diamond butterfly pin at the waist, but Teddy looked at her like she was the Queen.

"You're absolutely stunning, Vic." He breathed as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"You don't look too bad yourself, love. You clean up nicely. I like it."

Teddy placed his hands on Victoire's waist and looked her up and down, grinning like a madman. "I will have the most beautiful date in the room tonight and I won't let anyone tell me differently."

"Come on, sweet talker, we have a party to get to." Victoire linked their arms together and they made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

They climbed through the portrait hole and gaped at the decorations. The Marauders really had gone all out for thie one night. Victoire kissed Teddy's cheek and ran off to say hello to Alice and Lily and Teddy made his way to the drink table.

It seemed like an hour had past before people stopped making small talk with the teal haired boy and he was able to look for Victoire. He finally found her sitting on the couch wedged between Lily and Remus, laughing animatedly at a story Sirius was telling that seemed to involve a lot of flailing and was making James look very embarrassed.

Then a realization shot through Teddy like a gunshot. This really was the only time he would get to spend with his father and his friends. He was standing there staring at James Potter, who Harry didn't even have a memory of, and Sirius Black, who was taken from Harry far too soon, as well. A pit formed in his stomach and he knew that he would do something drastic if he didn't leave. He found Victoire, whispered to her that he needed to leave, and gave his condolences to the Marauders that he couldn't stay longer. Remus smiled and told him they understood and that he'd make sure Victoire made it back to their room in one piece. Teddy didn't worry about leaving Victoire because he knew that she could handle herself and that, if all else failed, Remus would watch over her.

It was well past midnight, and Teddy was curled up half-asleep in bed, when Victoire finally made it back to the room. She peeled her dress and heels off and crawled into bed, cuddling up as close as she could to Teddy.

"How drunk are you?" Teddy whispered. "You smell like you fell into a bottle of Ogden's."

"I want to have sex." Victoire slurred, avoiding the question.

"Godric, you must be completely gone, then. We're not having sex, Vic."

"Oh, come on, Teddy. Quit being a spoilsport. I know you want to and now I want to. I don't want to wait." Victoire tried to untie Teddy's sweatpants, but he stopped her.

"That's just the firewhiskey talking. You won't even remember this in the morning. Go to sleep."

"Please, Teddy. I want to. I want- I want you."

"Are you sure?" He whispered, feeling himself harden at her confession. Victoire bit her lip and nodded.

They made quick work of Victoire's undergarments and Teddy's sweatpants and within minutes, they were both naked. The foreplay lasted longer than Teddy would have liked, but he wanted to take his time.

The pair took turns kissing, nipping, and sucking on any place they could reach on the other. And when Teddy was finally inside of her, his breathing almost stopped at the sight of the girl writhing below him. He took his time, trying with all of his might to not finish until she did.

And when she did, he made sure to hold out just a little bit longer. Teddy brushed Victoire's bangs out of her face and smiled before kissing her gently. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to her and grinned when she sighed with contentment.

"I take it that was alright, then?" He breathed out.

Victoire wrapped her arm around him and burried her face in his neck. She tried to stifle a yawn, as she spoke, but was unsuccessful, so all Teddy heard was "Ye-... Much better... Sirius..."

Teddy lifted himself up onto his elbows. "What did you say?"

Victoire laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes again. "Much better than Sirius. Stupid git didn't even let me finish." And before Teddy could respond, she had began to snore lightly.

Teddy sat there for a minute, dumbfounded, before getting out of bed, pulling on his sweatpants, and finding an extra blanket. He grabbed his pillow and threw it on the couch and flopped down, wrapping himself in his blanket. He laid there in stony silence for what seemed like hours before sleep finally took over. The last thought that crossed his mind was that the next time he saw Sirius, one of them was going to wind up in the Hospital Wing.

X X X


	7. Chapter 7

**Tumble Through Time**

**Chapter Seven**

Teddy awoke the next morning to Victoire exclaiming, "Oh, holy Merlin, turn off the sun! When did it get to be so bright?" He laid perfectly still on the couch as he heard her begin to search the bed for him. He knew she had sat up and noticed him when she asked, "What are you doing on the couch, love?"

"What? Conveniently don't remember what you told me last night as you fell asleep?" Teddy rolled his eyes.

"What did I- Oh, oh shit, we- And I- Oh, Gods, Teddy, I am so-" She was cut off by someone knocking on the door.

When Teddy opened the door, he vaguely realized that there was three people standing there, but only one of them came in perfectly clear. Sirius Black was standing in the doorway. Before anyone could speak, Teddy reared his arm back and punched Sirius square in the nose. Victoire shrieked as blood spurted out onto the floor.

"Well, can't say he didn't deserve that, can you, Moony?" James asked, snickering a bit.

"What the bloody fuck was that for?!" Sirius exclaimed. "And why, exactly, did I deserve it, Prongs?!"

"Can we please come inside?" Remus asked, looking around the hallway to make sure no one had seen what just happened. Teddy begrudginly ushered them in and Victoire pulled the sheets on the bed tighter around her. Remus deposited Sirius on the couch and glanced at Teddy with an apologetic look in his eye. "Honestly, Teddy, he doesn't remember what happened last night. I didn't even know what was going on, but when I realized what they had done, I brought her straight here. I'm sorry. I should have kept a better eye on her."

" 'S not your fault." Teddy said, glaring at Sirius.

"Will somebody tell me what the fuck I did?! And make my nose stop bleeding!"

Teddy couldn't contain himself anymore. "You _fucked_ my girlfriend! That's what the fuck you did! I thought we were friends." His hair turned bright, flaming red with little help.

Sirius's eyes widened in shock, blood still spewing from his nose. "I- I did what? That must be where the big, black hole in my memory is from. I don't think I've ever drank that much in my life. Blimey, mate, I am so sorry." Teddy barely moved his head in acknowledgement. "Merlin, I need to stop drinking. Little Sirius has a bloody mind of his own when I do." James snorted at the fact that Sirius had named his manhood. "Well, Slightly-Larger-Than-Average Sirius, if we're being perfectly honest..."

"Not the time for jokes, Padfoot..." James mumbled under his breath.

"Right... Right... Listen, Ted, I am truly sorry. I honestly have absolutely no memory from about 10:30 when Marley let me do body shots off of her until Remus was beating me awake with his pillow this morning to come down here. It was not intentional. You're right, we are friends. I wouldn't do that to a friend." Sirius's bright grey eyes were shining with sincerity. "Please, accept my apology. And you as well, Vic. If I had been in my right state of mind, I wouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

Teddy nodded, acknowledging that he accepted the apology, while Victoire just looked ashamed. "I think you all had better go now. We have some things to discuss." The Marauders mumbled their goodbyes and shuffled out the door, while Teddy turned his bac to Victoire. "Can you please get dressed so we can talk?"

"Why can't we talk like this?" Victoire asked, quietly.

"Honestly, I really don't think I can stand to see you naked right now. Just put on some clothes, please."

Victoire quietly obliged and quickly got dressed in a pair of her pajama pants and a tank top. She walked up behind Teddy and wrapped her arms around his waist. When he didn't move, she wimpered slightly and moved away to sit on the edge of one of the armchairs. " Teddy, I-"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, disappointed maybe, but mostly I'm mad at myself. I shouldn't have left you alone." Teddy began to pace the floor, not looking at his girlfriend.

"But I should have had more control over my actions."

"I can't even tell you how many times during parties that I had a few too many and went and slept with some random girl just because I could. But I never had a girlfriend when I did all of that. I was waiting on you to be ready for me and if that meant that we had to be married first, so be it. I stopped sleeping around 9 months before you finally agreed to date me because you told me the first time that I asked you out that even though you were my best friend, you weren't comfortable dating someone who had no discretion about who he slept with. I've gone almost 3 years with no sex and lots of dirty magazines because you weren't ready! I was waiting on you and the first time you're drunk without me, you o off and shag my father's best friend?!"

"I need to tell you something."

"What? What else could you possibly have to tell me now?" Teddy threw his hands in the air.

"When I told you I wasn't ready, that first time we almost slept together, I lied. I was testing you to see if you really were trying to be better for me. And you said okay. You didn't push me. You didn't push the issue. You didn't try and make me do anything I said I didn't want to do. You were amazing. And then, I pushed it farther and told you I wanted to wait for marriage. And again, you were the greatest. You agreed with me. And then, as time went on, I started thinking that maybe it would be better for us to wait... So, I just went with it..."

"You thought I was with you just so I could have sex with you? That's just fucking brilliant. Did you seriously believe that? Merlin's beard, Vic! If i had just wanted to shag you, that's exactly what I would have done. I wouldn't have worried about your feelings. I wouldn't have even had feelings for you! You have been my best friend since we could walk. You've always been there for me. I was never just going to fuck you and leave. I didn't want to be with you just for the sex. I mean, I'm not gonna lie, it'd be a plus, but that's not the only reason. You're beautiful, smart, funny, sexy... You keep me calm when I get antsy and angry around the full moon, you're all around amazing... Sex doesn't even register on the reasons I want to be with you."

"I'm sorry, Teddy..." Victoire whispered. Teddy pulled her close and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I know." Teddy whispered into her hair before kissing the top of her head. "Speaking of the full moon..."

"I know, it's in a couple of days. That's why everything is all crazy." Victoire sighed. "I hate the full moon."

"Yeah, you and me both."

"I hate being all jumpy, paranoid, antsy... Anxious... I don't know why I complain, though. You get it so much worse that I do."

"Well, your dad isn't a full werewolf. If being anxious and incredibly horny and, you know, hungry for raw meat once a month is the worst thing that happens to me, I think I'm okay."

"I think that's why I slept with Sirius... Lately, the full moons have affected me more like they do you lately... Even though Dad isn't an actual werewolf..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry." Victoire shrugged. "Do you think they'll tell us? About Remus?"

"Well, they've been using their nicknames so I assume they've finished their Animagi training. I really don't know if they will or not. But I bet we could get them to."

"How?"

"Tell them about our dads." Teddy grinned. "Technically, if I tell Remus that my dad's a full werewolf and I'm practically normal, I'm not lying. And besides, hasn't Harry always said that he was so worried before I was born that I would be just like him and that that's why he didn't want to get with my mother in the first place? Maybe if I can show him that I'm normal, it will make their relationship easier when it comes."

Victoire nodded slowly. "You're just determined to meddle somehow, aren't you?" She grinned a little.

"How can I not? Merlin, with the things we know about that aren't even invented yet, we could be millionaires! Or we could just, you know, let my dad know that being a werewolf isn't a bad thing." He said quickly, after seeing the look on his girlfriends face.

"Or we could, you know, not meddle at all..." Victoire said, mocking Teddy a little.

"Oh, shut up." Teddy rolled his eyes. "Let me have something, please."

"Fine. But just this one thing. Please don't try and change anything else. We already don't know what kind of future we're headed back to anyways."

"You're getting repetitive, love."

"And you're getting a bit ridiculous trying to change things."

"At least when we go back, you'll have your parents." Teddy spat bitterly. "I won't."

All Victoire could do was roll her eyes. Teddy was never going to drop this, she knew it. He wasn't going to drop it until he had his way.

X X X


	8. Chapter 8

**Tumble Through Time**

**Chapter Eight**

**To FTA92, IloveSpunk, & Shinethedown: Yes, it was a shitty excuse on Victoire's part and yes, Teddy forgave her a bit too easily. In Vic's defense, drunk people do stupid things, especially drunk teenagers. I've been there, done that, bought the fucking t-shirt, returned it, then bought it again. Haha. As for Teddy, things aren't always what they seem. Trust me. ;)**

Teddy and Victoire left their room a couple hours later and decided on a walk down by the lake. Lily, Alice, Marlene, and the Marauders were sitting in front of their favorite tree watching the giant squid do laps.

"So, you two alright?" Remus asked, as they walked up.

Teddy nodded stiffly and clung to Victoire's hand a little bit tighter. As they spent the day away with the Marauders, everyone, including Sirius, thought that Teddy and Victoire were just fine and had kissed and made up. But to anyone who knew Teddy like Victoire did, knew something was off. So, naturally, Victoire was the only one who realized Teddy was faking it. She kept up the charade with him, but her mind constantly wandered back to wondering what was still bugging him. She thought that they had agreed everything was okay, that they were never going to speak of the incident again. But, apparently, she was wrong.

Things seemed to get even worse after Sirius pulled Teddy off to the side to speak to him alone.

"I just wanted to make sure you and I are good. I want you to know that, while I did flirt with Victoire when I first met the two of you, I had no intentions of following through with it once I got to know the two of you." Sirius said, genuinely. "I see the way she looks at you and I know that she wouldn't have done anything if she was in her right mind. I'm pretty sure that someone slipped something into the alcohol. She loves you. She talked about you all night."

"Everything is fine, Sirius. Her and I have something that we have to deal with every once in a while and it makes us a little... weird. She doesn't want me to say anything about it." Teddy deadpanned. Sirius was the last person he wanted to be talking to.

"James, Remus, Peter, and I are pretty much experts on weird, you know." Sirius nodded his head towards his friends for them to join the conversation. The remaining Marauders walked over slowly. "Anything you have to say, we won't judge."

"What's up, Pads?" James asked, sidling up to his best friend.

"I believe Teddy, here, is going to tell us what was up with Vic last night?"

Teddy breathed deeply, glanced at Victoire to make sure she wasn't paying attention, and nodded. "You see, my dad..." He glanced at Remus. "Was a werewolf. Vic's dad was attacked and bitten by a werewolf who wasn't transformed at the time of the attack."

"So, do you... change?" Remus asked, inquisitively, looking worn down because of the approaching moon. "How does it affect you?"

"No, we don't change, but we get a little off... Anxious, jumpy, nervous, paranoid, horny enough to jump anything that moves, and a hankering for steaks that are still practically attached to the cow... Mine has always been like that, but her's is just starting to get there and she's not used to it." Teddy was subconsiously addressing Remus more than the other Marauders, hoping to let him know that he could have children that led a semi-normal life.

Remus just nodded, looking a little less pale. "Oh, well... That..."

"Is definitely interesting." James finished, subtley nudging Remus is the ribs.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, with Teddy keeping his distance from Sirius. He was afraid if he was in close proximity with the boy again, he'd break his nose a second time. He also seemed to be keeping space from Victoire, as well.

Walking back to their room, there was a tense air between Teddy and Victoire. After walking through their door, Teddy paused for a second, then with a lazy flick of his wand, transfigured the couch into a suitable bed and made it move to the wall. He stripped off his shirt, trousers, and trainers and began to climb in.

"What are you doing?" Victoire asked, quietly.

"What does it look like? I'm going to bed." He said, climbing in between the sheets.

"So, you're going to sleep by yourself? What about me? I thought we were okay."

"Well, you thought wrong. I understand how you're feeling with the upcoming moon, but it's still a shit excuse."

Victoire's eyes began to water. "You said you weren't mad at me..." She whispered.

"I'm not. I'm disappointed. And I really don't want to sleep next to you right now. So, if you could please be quiet, I'm going to sleep." He rolled onto his side where he couldn't see Victoire anymore.

"I love you." Victoire siad, quietly, as she climbed into her own bed.

Teddy just grunted in response.

X X X

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I really just need some inspiration for it. So, if anyone has some to spare, I'd greatly appreciate it!**


End file.
